Siempre fuimos nosotros
by Sarah Kyuubi-san
Summary: ¿Por qué el Uchiha siempre hacía lo mismo? Se molestaban, se golpeaban, se hacían cosquillas, reían y de un momento para el otro... Sasuke iba y lo besaba. Reviews por favor!


_**N/A: **__**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tus extrañas acciones**_

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

La sonrisa divertida del Uchiha se esfumó de su rostro, el rubio hablaba en serio, su expresión lo decía más que cualquier cosa, como siempre se lo hacía saber. Con lentitud se separó de su amigo, poniéndose de pie ya que se encontraban en el suelo de su habitación.

-Solo jugaba, sabes que lo hago.- respondió igual de serio que su amigo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla mientras se daba la vuelta, sin esperar la respuesta del otro.

-¿Se te apetece una jugada de básquet?- preguntó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo aún serio desde el alfombrado. No comprendía la actitud de éste para nada, siempre era lo mismo, comenzaban a jugar, se golpeaban, se hacían cosquillas, reía y de un momento para otro… el Uchiha iba y lo besaba, eso no era para nada común y menos de un amigo.

Y como si fuera poco, cuando él sacaba a relucir lo que acababa de hacer le salía con cosas como esas, con que estaba jugando y si se le apetecía una partida de básquet u otro juego. No lo entendía, realmente no lo hacía. Tenía novia, ambos lo tenían y sin embargo pasaban cosas como esas.

Observó como el azabache se dirigía hacia la salida, seguramente para ir al patio de la casa y jugar un partido con él.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó desde la puerta.

El rubio se puso de pie al instante, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y razonamientos, aunque no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Quería decirle antes lo que pensaba con respecto a que siempre hiciera lo mismo, pero éste nunca le daba el tiempo para reprocharle de otro modo, solo llegaba a decir aquello: "¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" ¡Demonios! Nunca le dejaba encararle de verdad, se iba antes o cambiaba de tema.

-Si.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que el otro abriera la puerta y saliera.

Lo siguió de cerca, con la mirada clavada en su nuca tratando (si era posible) de leerle los pensamientos, saber qué pensaba y por qué rayos lo besaba cada vez que podía.

-Me atravesarás el cráneo si continúas mirándome tan afiladamente.- dijo con una sonrisa volteando medio rostro para mirarle.

-Si no actuarás tan raro de vez en cuando, no haría falta que te trate de leer la mente.- contestó sin reprimir el tono acusador de voz. Si no le iba a dejar preguntarle la razón de sus actos, por lo menos sabría cuanto le disgustaba que hiciera lo que hacía y sin explicaciones.

-No actúo raro, y ya te lo he dicho…- volvió a hablar mirando al frente.- Solo estaba jugando.

¿Pero qué tipo de excusa bizarra trataba de darle? ¿No esperaba que se creyera eso, verdad?

-Pues tus juegos suelen ser extraños.

El Uchiha no respondió, continuó su camino siendo seguido por el Uzumaki que no quitaba su mirada de la nuca de éste.

Llegaron al parque de la casa del azabache y sin decirse nada, tomaron posiciones en las esquinas de la pequeña cancha de básquet que decoraba el patio. Sasuke cogió la pelota marrón obscura que se encontraba tirada cerca de ahí, la rebotó un par de veces antes de comenzar el partido.

-¿Listo para perder, dobe?- dijo con burla pintada en el rostro girando el balón sobre su dedo índice.

-Eso quisieras, teme.- respondió más que confiado de que él sería el vencedor.

Eran bastante parecidos en lo atlético, no siempre el mismo se llevaba la victoria, solían ser muy empatados en cada deporte fuera el que fuera, aunque Naruto se desenvolvía mejor en el fútbol y Sasuke justamente en el básquet, pero fuera de eso eran unos excelentes jugadores en casi todo.

-Cuando seas derrotado por mí, puedes llorar en el baño.

-¿Sueles hacerlo tú ahí cuando pierdes contra mí, teme? Ya te conoces bien como desahogarte.- se burló con ganas.

El Uchiha le sonrió de medio lado. Ese tonto rubio realmente creía que le ganaría, pero que pedazo de burro era, conociéndolo tan bien y sabiendo que él era el mejor, lejos que cualquiera, le desafiaba de ese modo. Pobre, se llevaría una gran sorpresa en la diferencia de puntos que anotaría.

-Es bueno que aún tengas esperanzas de derrotarme… aunque no lo logres.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua de un modo gracioso, como si le causara cosquilla en el paladar por las palabras del otro.

-Empecemos de una vez.

El azabache asintió y poniéndose frente al ojiazul, lanzó el balón hacia arriba logrando que éste les pasara por bastante las cabezas y en menos de segundos, ambos saltaron a su encuentro para arrebatarla con la mano para ver quién abriría el partido, que sin lugar a duda fue Sasuke ya que era una cabeza más alta que Naruto.

Rápidamente en cuanto tuvo el balón en su posesión, comenzó a picarlo en el duro piso mientras se deba una veloz vuelta para que el rubio no le atacara y le arrebatara el objeto. Con rapidez corrió hacia el cesto sin dejar de hacer rebotar el balón siendo seguido muy de cerca por el ojiazul y en cuanto tuvo lo suficientemente a la vista su objetivo, dio un gran salto, de esos que solían dar los jugadores profesionales de básquet, y encestó la pelota dentro del arco, quedando él colgado del aro unos segundos antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

Naruto bufó fuertemente con molestia por no haber podido detenerlo a tiempo, ganándose una sonrisa de burla y arrogancia de su compañero.

-Maldito, eso ha sido pura suerte, la próxima no podrás.- dijo algo encabronado volviendo a tomar posición en la cancha sin esperar a que éste festejara su anotación.

-¿Qué sucede dobe? ¿Enojado por no poder alcanzarme?- rió con sonora agachándose para recoger el objeto. –No te deprimas, ya podrás hacerme un par de puntos… o uno aunque sea.

-Jajá… muy chis-tonto Uchiha, mejor ponte en posición de juego que ahora sí que te derrotaré sin piedad. Te lo has ganado por arrogante.

-No te enojes… solo es un juego.- dijo con más burla que antes queriendo sacarlo lo más que podía de sus casilla. Un Naruto enojado era igual a una victoria segura para él, el muy tonto se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y como por el momento estaba que sacaba humor por las orejas y la nariz, no podría concentrarse lo suficiente y acabaría perdiendo.

-Te gusta tocarme las pelotas ¿no? Desgraciado.- dijo más que enojado. Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo eran tres cosas: la primera: perder contra el teme. Segunda: que este se burlara de él… y por último, la tercera: que tuviera esa sonrisa prepotente que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… como quieras, pero si pierdes no me eches la culpa.

Se ubicó de una vez en frente de su amigo pasándole la pelota para que sacara, cosa que el rubio se la arrebato de un fuerte tirón con el rostro arrugado. Sasuke solamente se rió en silencio. Cuando el Uzumaki no le gustaba algo, se comportaba como niño caprichoso.

El partido volvió a dar comienzo, ahora con una anotación por parte de Naruto, que apenas habían empezado nuevamente, éste se había movido aún más veloz que Sasuke y había encestado como si nada, siendo él el que reía con prepotencia en ese momento. El azabache le costó un poco aceptar internamente que no debía subestimarlo cuando estaba enojado, pero de todos modos estaba decidido a que sería él el vencedor del juego.

-¿Quién ríe ahora, Uchiha bastardo?- cuando Uzumaki estaba confiado, solía ser un tanto irritante.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, dobe. Te puedes llevar una sorpresa.- ahora era él el molesto.

Éste le ignoró por completo aún burlándose del otro, diciéndole que era bastante lento. Sasuke se controlo para no golpearlo.

Continuaron nuevamente por dos horas más, ya que siempre que uno encestaba, el otro de puro enojo se esforzaba y quedaban igual de puntaje, pero luego de que los minutos transcurrieran el Uchiha comenzó a llevarle la ventaja, porque tiraba desde más lejos que Naruto, logrando hacer así varios puntos de más.

El partido finalizó con un Uchiha de vencedor y un Uzumaki con un humor de los mil infiernos, no dejaba de ver con fastidio a su amigo, que éste a su vez no podía sacar la media sonrisa por la actitud del otro.

Terminaron cansados y sudados, con la ropa del instituto mucho más que echa un asco.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha, apestamos.- dijo el azabache mirando de arriba hacia abajo el aspecto del rubio. –Parecería como si te hubieran violado, dobe. – y tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, Naruto tenía la camisa desabrochada y algo rasgada, los pantalones estaban manchados en las rodillas con lodo y su rostro está más que rojo por la agitación del juego, sin contar lo despeinado que estaba.

Naruto se dio una rápida mirada a su apariencia, realmente no parecía que solo hubiera jugado al básquet.

-Je…. Eso quisieras hacer tú, teme. Pero no lo harás.- rió recordando que le besaba de vez en cuando, seguramente hasta gustara de él.

-No gracias, para eso ya tengo a Sakura.- dijo como si no le importara el comentario, poniendo cara de desagrado por la idea, aunque no pensara del mismo modo en el que hablaba.

El rubio no dijo nada, estaba seguro que éste estaba fingiendo.

-Como sea… ¿entras tú al tocador o yo?

-Ve tú primero, buscaré ropa para darte.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la casa, tratando de no manchar nada con su suciedad. Naruto fue directo a la habitación del azabache mientras Sasuke se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró como si fuera la suya propia, inspeccionó alrededor en busca de su celular por sí tenía alguna llamada perdida encontrándolo sobre la cama, lo cogió y abrió la tapa. Tres llamadas sin contestar, una era de su hermano Deidara, la otra de su Oto-san y la última de Hinata, su novia. Bufó un poco, seguramente era algo de suma importancia.

Sin más se dirigió al tocador, se quitó la ropa mugrienta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Puso música instrumental de su móvil y se sumergió en la ducha ya abierta. La música le relajaba bastante cuando se bañaba y además era una costumbre que le había pegado Deidara, él sin música no podía ducharse tranquilo.

Sasuke recostó la espalda en la pared de la cocina, con el vaso de agua en la mano. Estaba cansado, no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente, sus emociones e impulsos le traicionaban por completo en cada momento. La primera vez que había besado por impulso a Naruto lo había desconcertado y se había prometido no volver a hacerlo y además no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero había fallado muchas veces en cumplir con su palabra. Le sorprendía que el rubio lo tomara de ese modo, estaba seguro que lo golpearía por tal atrevimiento, pero en vez de eso se quedaba observándolo con duda y desconcierto.

Debía hacer algo, Naruto no se tragaría por mucho tiempo su excusa de que sólo estaba jugando, es más, seguramente ya no le creía. Además de todo eso, cada vez tenía más deseo de besarle en cualquier momento, se había tenido que contener como podía de no tocarlo mientras jugaban. Él realmente intentaba por todos los medio de olvidarse de ese deseo erróneo, salía más seguido con su novia para conseguirlo, la besaba más apasionadamente para quitarse el sabor dulzón del rubio, pero aún no lograba su cometido. Y ahora el Uzumaki se bañaba en su casa, en su baño, completamente desnudo y él con las ganas de arrebatarle.

Bufó con molestia, no podía continuar de esa forma, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a Naruto fuera como fuera. No había otra opción.

Recordando que aún debía llevarle ropa limpia a su amigo, salió de la cocina a paso lento, las piernas le tiraban por el esfuerzo. Subió las escalares e ingresó a su habitación más que ordenada. El sonido de la ducha prendida le dio a entender que éste ya se estaba aseando.

Intentando de no hacer demasiado ruido se dirigió a su armario, eligió las prendas que le prestaría y las que se pondría él una vez limpio también. Cogió las cosas y se dirigió donde su amigo.

-Naruto.- llamó desde afuera del cuarto.

-¿Sí?- se oyó la respuesta del otro mesclada con el sonido de la regadera.

-Aquí tengo ropa limpia, te la dejaré sobre la cama hasta que salgas.

-No teme, entra y déjala sobre el retrete.- al Uchiha se le abrieron grande los ojos.

-No, mejor te la dejo aquí… no quiero que se moje.- se excusó.

-Pero tendré que salir desnudo, no hay toalla aquí.

Sasuke se extrañó, era raro que en su baño no hubiera toalla, él siempre dejaba todo ordenado y limpio, las cosas en su lugar como correspondía.

-¿Seguro? Fíjate bien.

Escuchó como la cortina de la bañara era apartada, seguramente el rubio había salido para buscar lo mencionado. Esperó unos segundos en silencio hasta que Naruto le respondiera.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó

-Aquí no hay nada teme.- contestó el rubio ingresando nuevamente a la ducha.

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar dónde había dejado la tela, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Espera ahí, iré a buscarte una.- dejó la ropa sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, el rubio miraba hacia la puerta nervioso. ¿Por qué había mentido? Le extrañaba que Sasuke se hubiera creído que no había toalla en el baño, si él era un completo maniático del orden, todo debía estar en su lugar. Maldito enfermo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería que el azabache entrara al baño, quería saber qué haría si lo viera desnudo, ¿lo besaría? Aún no comprendía las extrañas acciones de su amigo y deseaba comprender. No por nada le robaba besos cuando se le antojaba, él era su amigo y deseaba ayudarle.

Escuchando los pasos del otro acercase, escondió rápidamente la toalla entre su ropa sucia y se sumergió en la regadera aparentado que nada sucedía. Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

-Te he traído la toalla.

-De acuerdo, ya salgo.- respondió terminando de enjuagarse el cuerpo lleno de espuma.

Sasuke esperó paciente sentado al borde de la cama. Estaba seguro que había dejado una toalla esa mañana colgada al lado de la bañera.

Pasaron unos segundos más y la puerta se abrió completamente, dejando a la vista un cuerpo totalmente acanelado y desnudo, con gotas de agua corriendo por su esbelto torso, brazos, piernas y cabello.

Sasuke se volteó para acercarle las cosas, pero al ver tal panorama desvió la mirada, no había pensado antes que éste saldría en esas condiciones, creía que se cubriría con su ropa.

-Tapate con algo, dobe.- dijo con voz seca y ronca mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a su amigo extendiéndole la toalla y las prendas.

-No es para tanto teme, como si nunca antes me hubieras visto desnudo.-trató de sonar normal mirándolo fijamente para ver las reacciones, pero nada por su parte.

-Toma las cosas y ve a cambiarte de una vez.- ordenó con clara molestia en la voz. – No es por eso, hay algo que se llama respeto hacia los demás y mostrarte en esas fachas no ayuda mucho.

-Bueno… lo siento. No creí que te molestaría.- dijo con culpa.

Solo quería ver la reacción de éste al verlo, para descifrar de una vez sus acciones, pero bien parecía que no le causaba nada agradable al verle desnudo, había pensado que tal vez Sasuke gustara de él. Se había equivocado.

-Pues sí me molesta.

-Perdón.- se disculpó nuevamente.

Se acercó hasta su amigo y cogió las ropas, primero que nada debía cubrir su desnudez. Con la toalla se cubrió la cintura, la anudó un poco para que no se cayera y luego tomó el resto de las cosas.

En cuanto las partes íntimas del Uzumaki estaban bajo tela, Sasuke volvió a mirarle. Pero luego se arrepintió, no había servido de nada que se cubriera, el que se encontrara completamente mojado no disminuía sus deseos. Lo mejor sería salir de la habitación hasta que todo el cuerpo de Naruto no se encontrara a la vista.

-Llámame en cuanto hayas terminado de vestirte.- dijo en el mismo tono agrio que antes.

Sin más, el rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación. El Uchiha estaba molesto con él y todo por pura curiosidad de su parte. Ojalá se le pasara con el baño.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke asintió y abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Naruto por su parte, relajó los músculos, no se había percatado en qué momento estaba tan tenso.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar en el pasillo, recostó la espalda nuevamente en la pared, mirando directamente la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Eso no estaba bien, para nada bien, él no podía sentir esos deseos por su amigo y menos si tenía novia, bueno… ambos lo tenían. Pero… si ambos estaban en pareja ¿por qué Naruto no hacía nada para evitar que lo besara? ¿Por qué no se disgustaba tanto como debería? Era extraña la muda actitud del rubio.

Sabía que igualmente él no le daba mucho tiempo para reprocharle, pero eso tampoco era excusa para Naruto. Si Kiba, Shino o alguno de sus amigos iba y lo besaba, estaba más que seguro que un par de dientes perderían por su parte, y por más que estos no le dieran tiempo a quejarse, él buscaría la manera de hacerles saber lo cuanto le disgustaba aquello. Pero Naruto no hacía ninguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera le golpeaba como cualquier persona de sexo masculino haría.

Era desconcertante no saber qué pesaba por su cabeza y además de lo impredecible que solía ser, no estar seguro de cómo lo tomaba el Uzumaki lo volvía loco.

Debería tomar la iniciativa, tendría él que preguntarle al dobe por qué no se disgustaba o no le golpeaba cada vez que lo besaba, aunque estaba seguro que preguntarle aquello sería demasiado vergonzoso para su salud mental.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo volvió a la realidad, por ella apareció un cambiado y limpio rubio, vestido con su ropa. Le quedaba bien, un poco más holgada que a él, pero en definitiva se veía apetecible a la viste de cualquiera.

-Ya era hora dobe. Tardes como mujer.- se burlo para actuar como siempre por más que le costase.

-Desgraciado… ya quiero verte a ti cuánto te demoras en alistarte.

-Menos que tú seguro.

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada pero de igual manera sonrió. El bastardo volvía a ser el mismo de antes, era enojo del momento lo que le había mostrado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke lo insultó un par de veces más antes de ingresar al baño.

Naruto aprovechó ese momento para llamar a su familia y a Hinata, de seguro tenían algo importante que decirle. Pero no fue así, Deidara le había llamado por una tontería, su padre para saber en dónde se encontraba y Hinata… bueno eso sí no era tontería.

La Hyuuga le había confesado que quería verle para hablar de un tema delicado y que tenía que sacarse esa inquietud lo antes posible. Le había dicho que se tardaría un poco ya que se encontraba en la cada del teme y la residencia de la joven quedaba bastante lejos, pero la pelinegra no podía esperar, realmente quería decirle algo.

-Pues no podré ir en este preciso momento, Hina-chan. ¿Puedes esperar hasta vernos?-

-Lo intentaré.- confesó con la voz deprimida.

Eso logró entristecer al rubio, oír la voz apagada de la pelinegra era como clavarle un cuchillo en la sien… bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero si le destrozaba un tanto.

-Bueno… sé que debe ser muy importante, pero no puedes esperar, entonces dímelo ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ya se imaginaba a qué se debía todo aquello, no era tonto por más que lo aparentara. La Hyuuga quería dejarle, estaba seguro de eso. Hacía tiempo que ya no le miraba con los mismos ojos de enamorada de hace unos años, esa expresión se la había ganado Kiba con los años.

La pelinegra guardó silencio por unos minutos, no podría hacer aquello, no era manera de intentar terminar una relación. Era tímida y lo sabía, pero daría la cara y sería valiente, no actuaría como cobarde.

-No puedo decirte esto por vía telefónica, no es la manera.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas Hina-chan… no soy tonto, ya sé lo que quieres decirme…- respondió con dulzura por más que le doliera un poco. La Hyuuga abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Qué…?- dijo con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de lo que diría? ¿Tan obvia había sido?

-Descuida Hina-chan, te comprendo aunque suene extraño. Hace tiempo que lo he notado, en la forma en que observas a Kiba…-

-Naruto-kun yo…-

-No te martirices, no voy a enojarme contigo.- confesó amigable.

Sí, le dolía todo eso, pero no se lo demostraría para que no fuera más difícil para Hinata, ella tenía que ser feliz. No podía vivir fingiendo que le correspondía cuando en sus ojos solo estaba el Inuzuka.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, realmente lo siento.- se disculpó muy culpable. Le quería, más que nada por lo inocente y comprensivo que era, si no fuera porque sus sentimientos habían dado un giro inesperado, aún seguiría perdidamente enamorada de su rubio novio.

-Ya no te preocupes mi cielo, era mejor así. No podías continuar saliendo con alguien que no amas y menos cuando otra persona ha ganado tu corazón.-

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias… Naruto-kun… muchas gracias por tomarlo de ese modo… yo… yo…- trataba de continuar hablando, pero la garganta se le había secado y las gotas de agua no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

-De nada Hinata y gracias a ti por el valor de confesármelo… no debe ser fácil, eres muy valiente mi princesa.- dijo fingiendo la voz para que no se le notase quebrada. La quería y mucho, pero debía dejarla ir. –Ahora ve y declárate al Inuzuka, que éste es bastante vergonzoso.- rió cerrando los ojos, las lágrimas contenidas ya no aguantarían demasiado.

-Lo haré Naruto-kun, tenlo por seguro.- habló con firmeza y determinación. Naruto le había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, sin reclamarle nada y apoyándola, y no lo desaprovecharía.

-Te deseo suerte Hina-chan.- se alegró por ella.

-Gracias… Naruto-kun.-

-Adiós y luego me cuentas cómo te ha ido.-

-Hai… adiós.- y sin nada más que decir, la chica cortó la comunicación.

Y eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas contenidas del joven desbordasen sin compasión. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y agachando la cabeza un tanto, se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, dejando que las gotas saladas corriesen libres por sus mejillas. Los hombros se le convulsionaron un poco por los espasmos.

De repente, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon con firmeza desde atrás, dejando los suyos a los costados inertes. Sorprendido levantó el rostro.

-Sasu…ke.- habló en un susurró con la mirada perdida al frente.

-Tranquilo…- respondió con voz apacible reafirmando el agarre. –Necesitas desahogarte.-

Naruto contuvo las ganas de gritar, las palabras del Uchiha había sido demasiadas para él. El contar con su apoyo era una fuerza incondicional.

Con fuerza, cogió ambos brazos del pelinegro que lo rodeaban y los apretó entre sus manos, necesitaba afirmarse de alguien.

-Sasuke.- volvió a llamarle en un hilo de voz.

-Shh… calma… aquí estoy.- le susurró al oído.

Naruto volvió a llorar como hacía tiempo no hacía, y Sasuke lo sostuvo y consoló, como hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer.

Ver al rubio en ese estado le desgarraba, era muy raro que alguien pudiera dejarlo en ese estado, pero Hinata había podido hacerlo con un par de palabras. Lo había dejado.

* * *

_**N/A:**__** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Sé que es un poco triste la última parte, pero Naruto tiene que quedar disponible para el Uchiha.**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews que eso me alentaría un tanto para continuar la historia, gracias y nos vemos la próxima.**_


End file.
